


MVP for one night

by lidaliu6



Category: Men's Basketball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:29:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25614349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lidaliu6/pseuds/lidaliu6
Summary: 毫无逻辑的肉文abo设定纯属娱乐，别太认真
Relationships: Giannis Antetokounmpo/James Harden
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	MVP for one night

**Author's Note:**

> 毫无逻辑的肉文  
> abo设定  
> 纯属娱乐，别太认真

三天后主场对阵火箭。Giannis刚刚结束训练，瞥了一眼手机，满屏幕的推特通知蹦了出来。他皱着眉头点开，原来是ESPN趁着复赛第一场鹿火对阵做了一个专题，那个秃头的评论员把Giannis和James Harden从2014年开始的“宿怨”汇总成了一个五分钟的短片，吸引了两百多万的播放。评论区全都是@自己和James的热心网友，其中甚至还有一些熟人。比如退役后热衷于当吃瓜群众的热火名宿Dwyane Wade，不但转发了这条推特甚至配上了爆米花的emoji——典型的看热闹不嫌事大。

Giannis烦躁地呼了口气，他完全没心情回复推特。想起又要面对那个看不顺眼的beard、那个该死的喜欢骗犯规的演员、晃倒过自己的愚蠢的后撤步、在自己头上得分后乐呵呵蹦跶的傻样子、他说自己有身高没技术时那蔑视的眼神、全明星赛上巧妙的助攻和突然强硬起来的防守……Giannis花了一点时间回忆完了他和James Harden那些充斥着火药味的交集，最后定格在上一次赛后James Harden在球场外隔着人群对他做的“fuck ya”的口型……咣当的一声巨响让他猛地冷了下来，他不知道什么时候把攥在手里的手机扔了出去，一旁巨大的装饰画被砸得直摇晃。  
他不知道自己出了什么问题。对于大部分对手，他的怒气只会留在球场上，比赛结束，那些垃圾话、肢体冲突、恶意犯规从来不会影响到球场外的自己。用自己的话说，他不喜欢把工作带回家，更不会对某个球员有什么可笑的私人恩怨。但是只有遇到James Harden，那个早他一届获得MVP的络腮胡男人，自己就会莫名变得焦躁。  
Giannis决定去兜个风散散火， 他是个25岁的alpha，还不能完全控制好自己的情绪，他可不想明天在训练场上因为管不住自己的信息素而被队医轰出来。他现在需要一点“安全的”刺激来发泄情绪，高速驾驶、合理合法的拳赛、一点酒精和伤害耳膜的音乐，这些都结束后，足够幸运的话，一次安全不被曝光的性爱。  
然而在他开车经过一个相当偏僻的野球场时，他改变了主意，他看到了一个打球的人影。在晦暗的灯光下可以看到健壮的身形、灵巧的脚步。哈，Giannis为自己的幸运点了个赞，他敏锐地察觉到这应该是个有相当水平的爱好者，他或许可以和这位同样睡不着的老兄比一场，如果是个alpha，那么他也不介意来一点肢体冲突发泄自己的火气。  
他在远处停下车，尽量收住了那他队友口中过于强横的信息素，他可不想一下子就把人吓跑。然而他刚踏上球场就僵住了，球场上飘散着淡淡的信息素，但不是什么同样霸道的alpha信息素，而是仿佛实质化的粘稠的omega味，伴随着球场的胶皮味和密尔沃基夏日的雨水味，这个omega闻起来复杂而充满活力。Giannis无法抑制地吞咽了一下，大脑迅速发出警告——快撤，别和来路不明的omega扯上关系，这对一个篮球明星来讲太过于危险了。然而危险往往裹挟着甜蜜的刺激，Giannis的身体牢牢钉在原地，没有一丝立刻闪人的意思。甚至在自己察觉到之前，alpha原始的本能已经让他散发出了一丝信息素去勾引另一端那个有点神秘的omega。  
前方球场上一直沉浸在个人游戏中的omega终于僵了一下，意识到了另一个人的存在——一个藏在黑夜里对着猎物的后背亮出獠牙的alpha。这位omega显然理智的多，他下意识地捂住后颈，不再散发那股子说不清道不明的甜味，然后抓起一旁凳子上的毛巾遮在头上，甚至没有回头看Giannis一眼，匆匆提上包抱起球冲着侧面的出口走去。  
Giannis有点留恋地嗅了下空气中残留的信息素，他当然知道这事黄了，理智回炉，他一边收敛起信息素，一边半可惜半庆幸地借着那盏破路灯的光打量对面即将离开的男人:比自己略低的身高，阿迪达斯最新发布的篮球鞋，结实的双腿，看着眼熟的短裤、挺翘的臀部、低调的连帽衫、鼓起的手臂和肩部线条，低垂的头，络腮胡，络腮胡，嘴唇，络腮胡，被遮住的上半张脸……络腮胡?  
那股无名火腾地一下又燃起来了，Giannis近乎不屑又愤恨地呼了口气，感慨自己对James Harden的怒火已经迁怒于所有留络腮胡的人，尤其是全套阿迪的络腮胡肌肉男。这个omega应该为自己的属性感到庆幸，Giannis暗想，如果这是个alpha，他今天一定会在这里把对方打到篮球梦破碎。带着这点郁闷的怒火，或许还带点alpha骨子里孔雀开屏一样的展示心态，他扔下背包猛跑几步，右脚猛地一蹬，飞跃而起做了一个蛮力十足的扣篮动作，然后故意挂筐停留了一秒才稳稳当当地落地。空旷的球场还回响着篮筐晃动的声音。他转身得意地望向那个omega离开的方向，意料之中地看到对方被这动静吸引得转过身来。企图用毛巾遮住脸的omega没有意识到此刻他正站在灯光下，微扬的头暴露了他的脸:显眼的络腮胡，惊到张开的嘴，呆住的眼神。Giannis在和他对上视线的那一刻同样惊得忘记组织表情——那分明是他的愤怒源泉，James Harden。

为什么总是这个狗屎希腊字母表?James Harden在那一刻简直是怀疑人生的状态。两小时前，他看着那个唯恐天下不乱的秃子把大后天的鹿火比赛吹得像总决赛一样，甚至电视台还剪了一个5分钟的小片解释他俩之间的渊源。  
James觉得自己简直冤枉透顶了，在这个崇拜alpha、崇尚绝对天赋的“热血”联盟里(在James看来某些观众可能更愿意看一群alpha穿着草裙用长矛打架)，很多像自己一样低调的omega选择掩饰真实的属性躲避来自媒体和大众的恶意。他自认为是个打球干净不惹事的老实球员，他最受不了的就是那些球场上斗牛似的alpha，如果一场比赛场上有几个容易上头的alpha，那么多半会打起来。  
从没有谁和他的矛盾留到场下，然而那个手长脚长的瘦高个从几年前就跟自己有仇似的，每次都能惹出些事端。媒体口中他们二人的“冲突”在自己看来只不过是单方面的受气:2014年还是个瘦猴子的希腊傻瓜只不过是被自己的后撤步晃倒，就莫名其妙贴上来喷垃圾话，又拍屁股挑衅又推掉他手里的篮球，他仅仅是气不过推了对方一把。五大囧是他被砸、MVP他落选、全明星选人暗讽自己不传球、赛中被肘击、全明星赛后对方还要阴阳怪气一下……James越想越生气，简直想找个沙袋爆锤一顿。明明每次都是那个希腊怪胎挑起争端，怎么最后反倒被说成了有来有往??自己做的最过分的不过是在被反复阴阳怪气后讽刺了一句对方没技术(更何况是事实，他那三不沾的投射，简直是没眼看)，反倒成了眼红对方的MVP了，凭什么?他简直想去ESPN做一期专题，看看到底谁才是该喊冤的那一个。  
他又想起雄鹿那套针对自己的防守方法，哼，那几条大长胳膊恨不得在内线扭成一张网把自己套住。“我讨厌雄鹿，讨厌长胳膊，尤其讨厌那个什么Giannis Abcdefg”James想。  
他最近实在不好受，作为一个彻头彻尾的享乐派，休赛期休斯顿的夜店全部关张，这让他郁闷极了。因为客场比赛，他早早来到密尔沃基的朋友家，在这周围的夜店连续蹦了两晚。今晚照常开车出来时，他因为那条推特气得要死，突然就控制不住地分泌出一股一股的信息素。“操他的……”James锤了一下方向盘，意识到最近不规律的生活和频繁的情绪波动让他生理周期又乱了。他抬起左手闻了闻，柠檬糖味简直熏得他脑袋疼。他把车停到一边，开始搜寻通讯录打算叫个炮友。然而休斯顿离密尔沃基实在太远了，附近也没有能放心约的熟人，他觉得郁闷极了，最后只能决定在外面散散味儿就回朋友家。

这就是James Harden晚上十二点出现在这个鸟不拉屎的野球场的原因，所以谁能告诉他，现在是什么情况？  
不知道从哪儿蹦出来的希腊混蛋就站在离他不足20米的位置，一脸便秘样地打量着他，就好像这辈子从没见过omega一样。James不知道该上前装模作样握个手还是站在原地比个中指，但显然转头就走不在考虑范围之内——就好像自己属性暴露就怕了那个弱智alpha一样。  
于是他僵持在原地，故作镇定地瞪着Giannis，完全不知道在对方的视角看来自己像个被震慑住的猎物。

Giannis花了大概30秒，终于把omega和James Harden aka the beard两个东西联系到了一起。他忍不住无礼地上下打量James，最后把视线黏在James的脖子上。Giannis吞了下口水，他的智商回来了一点，看着呆在原地睁大眼瞧着他的James Harden，突然感到一阵尴尬——他刚才竟然在野球场试图勾引自己的宿敌，还莫名其妙表演了一个扣篮，就像青春期的傻小子一样，该死的。  
所以他现在要做点什么?转身各回各家?父母一直教育他们五个alpha兄弟要尊重omega，而他竟然长久以来在和一个omega置气……天啊，他愿意装作一切都没发生过，但是这可是James Harden，他怎么能是omega？?可是闻闻这个味儿，甜的发腻，可不就是那些软绵绵的发情期ome-……等等，这个味儿?James Harden……发情了?  
Giannis在认出James Harden整整一分钟以后，才意识到他们现在的状况有多可笑:一个出门泄火的alpha，一个发情期打球的omega，两个联盟顶级的明星，两个MVP，半夜十二点站在密尔沃基雨后的野球场上——GV都不敢这么拍。  
就在他酝酿开口的话时，Giannis突然发现空气中那股甜味变重了。这个胡子到底在干什么？Giannis尴尬得不知所措，然而不远处的James忽然眩晕一样捂着脖子慢慢地蹲下，最后支撑不住跌坐在地上。

妈的希腊脑残，James倒在地上前在心里痛骂。那个混蛋根本没意识到自己释放的alpha信息素有多恶心，他从来没有遇到过这么蛮横的信息素，就像俄罗斯人喝的那种接近于酒精的液体，还掺了一些别的味道。而自己的身体也没出息地给出了最诚实的反应——他现在双腿发软，后穴已经开始湿了——操他的该死的omega体质，真给他丢人。他头昏脑涨地尝试用手把自己撑起来，这时，一只巨大的手突然伸到自己面前拽上他左边的肩膀。“我开车送你回去。”James抬头，那个长手长脚的希腊字母表皱着眉头嘀咕了一句，眼睛却瞥向另一边。  
James舌头打结了一样不知道该回些什么。显然，他不能拒绝，自己待在这里被别人发现的话第二天可能要上热搜，然而这一切归结起来至少一半要赖Giannis，难不成还要让他说谢谢?  
于是他沉默着任由Giannis把他扶起来，等到他站起身时，借着那点灯光，James惊讶地发现Giannis宽松的篮球裤前面鼓起了一个大包，而且根本不敢直视自己。James愣了一下，对这个状态有些无语。“我可真够蠢的。”他心想，“联盟里的alpha又有什么不一样的？”

“做吗?”Giannis觉得自己没救了，他竟然对自己的竞争对手性冲动到幻听。他耳朵有点红，继续目不转睛地直视着车的方向拖着James往回走。他本来不想管James Harden的，但是把一个遭遇发情热的omega独自扔在深夜的野球场上?就算James是个讨人厌的家伙、是三天后的对手，自己也做不出这么残忍的事。更何况这个死胡子算下来也是联盟里的同事，要是把他扔在这儿，可能还要给Giannis惹上别的麻烦。  
于是他刚才去拽坐在地上的James，离近以后他终于分辨出James的味道——一股浓浓的柠檬糖味，有点像小时候他们在希腊古街上的糖果店里买的那种柠檬糖，很甜，一点点酸，带着浓郁的夹心酱。Giannis艰难地吞咽了一下，不知道是因为联想到柠檬糖反射性地分泌口水还是什么别的原因。他低头去看James，天……James当时正头脑发晕，不知道自己对着宿敌露出了异常脆弱的样子——他混乱地喘气想要平复自己，双眼迷茫地看向Giannis，发冷一样浑身微微战栗，因为有人拽他，不自觉地发出一声好像幼兽被惊吓似的呜咽。完了，Giannis立刻转过头，他硬起来了。  
自己对James Harden有性冲动这个事实深深打击到了Giannis，期盼着James能赶紧老老实实被他送回去，然后找个一夜情对象解决一下，Giannis无奈又窘迫地拖着James往车的方向走，突然被甩开了手。他茫然地回头看James，James Harden睁大那双圆眼睛扬起头瞪着他，问出了一句让他心跳猛增的话:“到底做不做?”

Giannis终于反应过来，在这一刻他好像分裂成了两个人格，一个只长了阴茎，一个只长了脑子。长了脑子的那个人格显然被一拳揍晕了。他舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，听到一个异常熟悉的声音说:“当然，为什么不?”  
Giannis向前走了几步打开后座的车门，看着James Harden踏上自己的车，“今天可真是有点幸运过头了。”他那个长了脑子的人格想，“一个同样爱惜名声的巨星，一个很少见面的同行，一个味道甜腻、有着强壮身材的omega，这不就是你梦寐以求的419对象吗？”

Giannis从来没开得这么快过，他从后视镜偷偷瞥了一眼，James Harden低垂着头，看不清表情。一丝丝的柠檬糖味儿使劲钻进Giannis的鼻子里，他有些心烦意乱，又猛踩了一脚油门，平时怎么没觉得这条街离家里有这么远?  
等到Giannis终于开回了自己家，他几乎是强硬地把后座的James拖拽进了房间里，再把James甩到了那张超大的床上，然后三两下把他的衣服扒光。在整个过程中，James Harden都保持着一言不发的状态。

James Harden实在不想说话，他虽然爱玩，但从没和联盟里的人搞到过一起，更何况这是……那个秃子怎么说来着?近三年最针锋相对的竞争对手。James只想着能速战速决解决自己发情热的困扰，他可不想被拍到从这家伙的别墅里走出去。  
于是James主动从床垫里爬起来去脱Giannis的球裤，他用两只手抠着Giannis的裤腰和内裤边，使劲往下一拽，Giannis那根巨大的阴茎弹了出来，差点打到他的脸上。他瞥了一眼，瞬间屏住了呼吸——这他妈希腊怪物不但要找耐克定制球鞋，还他妈要找杰士邦定制避孕套吧??

看着上任MVP欲言又止地跪在那盯着自己的家伙，Giannis崩不住地笑了出来，他伸手从抽屉里捞出一只套子拆开包装带上，然后饶有兴味地停了下来，直勾勾地盯着James的眼睛，Giannis莫名地想要捉弄眼前这个omega。他看着James带点抵触地咽了口口水，然后艰难地开口:“……润滑剂。”Giannis挑挑眉，又从刚才的抽屉里顺出一支水性润滑，随手扔在James的大腿旁边，“我都不知道发情的omega竟然还需要润滑剂?”Giannis的语调里带着调笑。

James差点就要翻起白眼，这个希腊混蛋看起来显然不打算当一个做足前戏的贴心炮友，他已经开始后悔自己为什么要和这个讨厌的家伙上床了。为了自己三天后能稳当地站在球场上，James换了个跪趴的姿势，挤满一手润滑液，向身后探去。  
他细长的手指沾着润滑剂慢慢挤进已经开始分泌液体的穴口，一根、两根，omega的体质使他顺利吞下了三根手指，James微微分开手指牵拉着内壁。他努力让自己喘息的声音不那么混乱，尽量放松肌肉，细致地按摩着内壁，好让它一会不至于被旁边的怪物弄伤。James刻意避过了敏感带，面对这个熟悉的对手、陌生的床伴，他不想让自己在前戏时就叫的像个婊子。

借着一点昏黄的光线，Giannis注意到James深色的背脊上泌出了一层细汗，皮肤看起来滑腻而柔软。他那柠檬糖味的信息素在蔓延，整个房间都甜腻腻的。他丰满的屁股随着自己手臂的动作轻轻摇着，一两下模糊的哼哼声埋在床垫里，带点不满又带着点暧昧。  
那种球场上的焦躁感又涌上来了，不同的是，这次他把握住了主动权。Giannis猛地探起身，在James迷茫中把他翻了过来，右手用了狠劲把James的双臂压到头顶，另一只手把他摁在身下。  
鼻尖相抵，James第一次如此近地感受到这个2米13的希腊怪兽骇人的肌肉下绝对的力量。Giannis可以在球场上横冲无阻，当然也可以在床上轻易制服一个双腿发软的omega。James的身材就算在联盟里也算得上健壮，然而因为发情热和体型差，在Giannis面前，他处于弱势。  
“放手。”James稍微用了点力挣动几下，依旧被牢牢地压制住，“你到底要做还是要打架？我不介意把你这个混蛋打到赛季报销。”  
Giannis看着他在身下瞪视着自己，声音暗哑、皮肤发烫、乳尖挺立——实在是没什么说服力。Giannis用膝盖卡住James的下体，用了点劲蹭了一下，就激得James“啊”地一声惊叫着挺动起了上半身。  
他嗤笑一声，放开James的双手。“听起来挺吓人的。”Giannis脱掉自己仅剩的T恤扔在一边，“别搞一些小动作，你知道那没用。”他把James拽得离他更近一点，刻意俯下身咬着James的耳朵:“James Harden，我现在只想操你。”  
然后突然之间，仿佛一颗炸弹一样，Giannis的信息素在James身旁爆发出来，James终于辨别出了他的味道，那闻起来就像伏特加和椰子的混合物，让James想起了休斯顿南边那家夜店的一款招牌鸡尾酒，甜不拉叽的，度数却相当高，James曾经非常喜欢——曾经指的是三十秒之前——但他现在决定永远不再点它了。  
James本来就不清醒的大脑被Giannis的信息素熏得更加迷糊，他觉得腹部开始胀痛，刚刚开发过的后穴开始自己搅动起来——他需要一些比手指粗的东西赶紧插进来，狠狠把他操翻在床上。

Giannis相当享受属性压迫和体型差带来的征服感，他用膝盖分开James的两条腿，慢慢地把自己的阴茎挤进了那个收缩着的穴口，感受着那高温的内壁不断地按压着自己。在Giannis耐着性子进到差不多一半的时候，他注意到身下的James紧紧抓住床单，闭着眼睛喘着气，不断地调整自己的姿势，好像在拼命适应体内那根过于粗的家伙。Giannis燃起了一丝恶劣的兴趣，他轻轻退出了一点，伸出一只手握上James的腰，在James睁开眼看向他时，猛地使劲把自己的阴茎操进了James的最深处。“啊！！”James触电般地弹起来，Giannis感受着顶到生殖腔的满足感，最深处的肉壁紧紧吸附着他的阴茎，那一瞬间都有了射精的冲动。Giannis让自己停顿了几秒，开始大开大合的操弄。  
“慢……啊! 慢点!”James Harden拼命往床垫里缩，想要离这个怪物更远一点，他胡乱地叫着，双手不断推搡着Giannis，可就是不能阻挡那根阴茎捅进自己的肚子里。从没有人敢这么粗暴地对待他，那根严重超标准的阴茎每一下都狠狠撞在自己的生殖腔口，酸软发麻的感觉从尾椎传遍了全身，他的脑子都开始像一摊浆糊了。 这个混蛋在床上也有身体没有技术，James混乱的大脑里相当“硬气”地拼凑出了这句话。  
失控，完全的失控状态。James Harden控制不住地流泪、喊叫，他好像发冷似的颤抖，然而摸上他的皮肤和内里都有着相当的热度。他的内壁被操得又烫又软，不停有液体从后穴被Giannis的动作带出来——James太敏感了，他本身对痛感和快感就是最敏感的那一档，更何况处于发情期。James绝对不想知道他现在有多下流:他大张着嘴，粉色的舌头搅着唾液，喊一些没有意义的单音节，下意识地求饶。他的腰不受控制地随着Giannis的猛冲晃动，像是在索求更多次的插入。他硬挺着的阴茎没受到任何抚慰，只凭着后穴的刺激就一跳一跳地即将射出来——他被快感刺激得已经濒临崩溃了。  
Giannis如果单论技术，简直是最无趣最烂的那一档，他只会两样:大开大合地往深了猛干、使足劲碾压敏感带。然而当你拥有一根这样的阴茎时，显然没有床伴有精力去挑剔你的技术。当Giannis面对其他床伴时，考虑到身体素质的差异，他那可怖的腰力通常会有所保留，但他现在他正在操的可是James Harden，他非常恶劣地使足了力气，就像一个强劲引擎一样不知疲倦，每一下都稳稳地撞在James的生殖腔上。身下的James止不住地抖动，Giannis知道James快要高潮了，甚至他的腔口都被操干得微微打开。alpha的本能让他想要再进去一点，彻底操进James的生殖腔里，把精液灌进去，最后用一个结永远把James绑在自己的身下。幸好他还保有一丝理智，Giannis调整了角度，再次把自己的阴茎操进这个湿软不堪的穴口，这一次精准地摩擦过James的敏感带。他听到James发出一身凄惨的、近乎绝望的呻吟，像离水的鱼一样拼命挺起自己的上半身，几乎是哭着射了出来。  
Giannis忍着射精的冲动把自己拔了出来，摘下套子系了个结扔到垃圾桶里，然后抵住James Harden的嘴给自己撸了出来。  
James harden呛了一口，再也没力气挣扎，认命般地摔回床垫上，偏过头合住眼皮喘息。他的状态实在有点凄惨:被擦肿了的嘴唇湿哒哒的，随着呼吸的节奏张合，几滴残留的精液从嘴角溢出，他的嘴唇上、脸颊上、他最引以为傲的络腮胡上都挂上了星星点点的精液，深色的皮肤和胡须衬托着这一切显得更加凌乱而色情。空气中柠檬味、椰子、伏特加，这些味道混合在一起，像一杯海滩上插着小伞的鸡尾酒。在这奇妙的氛围中，Giannis扳起James的头强迫他正对自己，用右手的拇指摩挲James的嘴唇和胡须。俯视着自己的作品， 一种难以名状的情绪让他牙尖发痒，他想他不再讨厌James Harden的络腮胡了，至少此刻是这样。

**Author's Note:**

> 我太喜欢嗑有宿怨的cp了，Giannis和James我都很喜欢，希望这篇文章能吸引一些同好。


End file.
